


do you believe in love at first sight?

by ksywzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/ksywzi
Summary: "excuse me… do you believe in love at first sight?" jihoon flinched when a voice spoke beside him, accompanied by a tap on the shoulder. jihoon twisted his head to look at the stranger — ready to spit harsh words for disturbing him while working and to fuck off, but all of those words got stuck on his throat when his eyes landed on the stranger who might've been the prettiest stranger jihoon had ever seen.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 49





	do you believe in love at first sight?

"excuse me… do you believe in love at first sight?" jihoon flinched when a voice spoke beside him, accompanied by a tap on the shoulder. jihoon twisted his head to look at the stranger — ready to spit harsh words for disturbing him while working and to fuck off, but all of those words got stuck on his throat when his eyes landed on the stranger who might've been the _prettiest_ stranger jihoon had ever seen.

he was wearing an oversized white shirt with the front tucked in on his black pants while the rest was left hanging loosely. the black pants he was wearing was so _tight_ and it showcased his thick thighs. he looked undeniably hot and attractive with his sharp jaw and slanted eyes, and maybe a little cute too thanks to his chubby cheeks and his charming smiles that made his eyes disappear. what was he asking again?

"uh, pardon?" jihoon asked, blinking his eyes in confusion at the sudden question. he expected the stranger to shy away and run away after getting intimidated by jihoon's cold glare, but it wasn't the case with this one though. he was completely immune to jihoon's glare at his smile seems to have brightened than before.

"i said, do you believe in love at first sight? you look really cute." now, jihoon usually would usually strangle anyone who'd have the guts to call him _cute_. he's not a fan of the word _cute_ because people had called him that alot on a daily basis (courtesy of jeonghan) which had annoyed jihoon greatly because he's not cute. he's manly and handsome.

however, he didn't felt the same towards this stranger — he felt the tip of his ears growing hot and red at the sudden compliment and before he knows it, he was _blushing_. not a very jihoon-thing to do. the stranger might've caught it despite his small eyes because his smile seems to have even brightened.

"well you look pretty good yourself." is what jihoon decided to say before motioning him to sit across the table. the received the message and happily sat down across him, the smile never leaving his face.

jihoon expected some awkward silence around them then the guy would apologize and make up some shitty excuse just to get away with jihoon because he's awkward as fuck. you can't blame him though, his social interaction skills just sucks and he's mostly camping in his studio to avoid interacting with people. 

but that wasn't the case at all. not at all. the atmosphere between them was bright, bubbly and fun. the stranger started to randomly babble stories which jihoon finds quite interesting and amusing and soon, he was abandoning the composition he was supposed to review because he had a meeting with a new choreographer later. he mindlessly saved the file, shut his laptop down and laughed at whatever funny thing the attractive guy had said.

jihoon learns his name is soonyoung, and that he's just moved in a few days ago and got accepted at — surprisingly — forma entertainment as a new choreographer. soonyoung said he was just making his way towards the said entertainment and admitted he got lost after running around in circles. when jihoon asked why soonyoung didn't just used google maps, soonyoung sheepishly admitted he's bad at technology.

"well, i did used google maps. it was actually the reason why i got lost — there were alot of lines and shit! i couldn't understand a single thing and didn't even realize i was turning around the same corner every time until i realized i've passed this pet shop five times already! so i decided to take a break and maybe asked someone for directions and saw this cute-looking cafe and walked in." jihoon snorts at how long it took soonyoung to explain how he got here, he was even counting the amount of words he'd used but eventually gave up by how fast soonyoung talks.

"well i could walk you towards forma entertainment," jihoon makes a move to stand up and to shove his things back down to his backpack when soonyoung suddenly grabs his wrist.

"you can show me later! i don't mind spending a little more time with you." soonyoung shows him his million watt smile once again and jihoon fell to his trap. jihoon sat back down again, smiling and motioned soonyoung to continue telling his story about the time he thought wasabi was chocolate and covered his ice cream with wasabi.

they talk — or more like _soonyoung_ talks for a few more hours, with jihoon just listening, nodding, humming, asking or laughing at whatever soonyoung was saying. he finds himself reaching for one of his crumpled paper and uncrumpling it to make a swan origami. he always listens better when his hands are moving, it helps him focus more on whatever the person he's talking to is saying.

soonyoung noticed that jihoon wasn't looking at him anymore and instead, down at the table with his hands moving. soonyoung blinked his eyes twice and stopped talking. the moment his mouth shutted close, jihoon's hands stopped moving on the paper and looked up at soonyoung with a confused look.

"why'd you stop?" soonyoung whines, finding it interesting the way jihoon's fingers moves and folds the piece of paper smoothly, he figures he was making an origami and he was so fast at folding like it was the only thing he'd done for years.

"why'd you stop?" jihoon shoots the question back, wanting soonyoung to continue talking again because jihoon thinks his voice sounds pretty good to his ears. it was very calming and relaxing to listen to his voice, sweet and soft and bright.

"stopped what?"

"stopped talking."

"well, it's not like you're listening anyway." soonyoung says jokingly with a small laugh, but jihoon doesn't find it funny at all.

"well, it helps me listen better if my hands are moving, and i _am_ listening. idiot." soonyoung raises an eyebrow at him.

"oh really? what was i talking about earlier then?" soonyoung challenges, a little too confident jihoon wasn't paying attention to him when in truth, jihoon already has heart eyes for him.

"you were talking about that one time you attended a party with your friend back in college and on the way home the two of you stopped by at a convenience store to buy water when your friend suddenly puked on the cashier and then you never went back again because you felt humiliated and embarrassed." jihoon had never spoke that huge amount of words before. he usually would answer shortly or just use his hand to communicate because talking was tiring, and jihoon doesn't like tiring himself.

soonyoung blinked his eyes again, before a hearty laugh escaped his lips.

"well, alright i'm surprised you're actually listening." and just like that, soonyoung starts to talk again, continuing his story from where he'd paused until jihoon finishes the small swan origami which was folded neatly and perfectly.

"woah that's so cool and pretty!" soonyoung gasps, gently taking the swan like it was a piece of glass from jihoon when he handed it to soonyoung. soonyoung's eyes brightened examining the origami before he flashed jihoon a bright smile.

"you should teach me how to do this, it looks so pretty!" jihoon chuckled, hand already reaching for another piece of paper before sliding it infront of soonyoung.

"well i can teach you right-" jihoon was cut off when he heard his phone alarm, frowning, he reached for the gadget and widened his eyes at the time.

it was three in the afternoon, and he was supposed to be back at his studio right now because he had a meeting with a new choreographer. soonyoung must've noticed the troubled look jihoon has because he tilts his head in confusion.

"something wrong?"

"no it's just that- i have an appointment today and i better get going." jihoon sounded apologetic, moving to stand up and shove his things to his bag. soonyoung widened his eyes in realization, also standing up.

"what time is it?"

"three, why?"

"shit! i'm supposed to be meeting a producer today in forma. i heard he's really scary and shit. i'm fucked up he's going to hate me." soonyoung groans, fetching his phone from his pocket to open google maps.

jihoon froze on his spot, blinking his eyes in realization. could it be that soonyoung was supposed to be meeting him? that'd be a funny coincidence. but he remembers yoongi telling him about meeting someone today too, so maybe it wasn't him that soonyoung was supposed to meet.

jihoon snorts, slinging the straps of his bag to his shoulder and watched soonyoung frown at his phone looking confused.

"i can walk you to forma-"

"but you'd be late with your appointment!" soonyoung says in distress, shaking his head firmly. the smaller rolls his eyes, he wouldn't be late because he works at forma.

"no i won't. now let's go before that producer you're supposed to meet kicks you out." jihoon makes a move to grab soonyoung's wrist and dragged him out of the cafe. soonyoung had no time to protest so he ended up letting jihoon drag him. they were lucky enough the building was only three blocks away, so they made it there in no time.

jihoon and soonyoung made their way to the lobby, talking to the lady behind the counter as she lists their name on a clipboard, it was obvious she was eyeing jihoon's hands on soonyoung, and the two of them decided to ignore her before they rushed towards the elevator.

"alright, you know where you're going from here?" jihoon asks in confirmation, letting go of soonyoung's wrist and the taller boy mourns at the lost of jihoon's soft and warm hand. 

"yeah,"

"alright, i gotta go and talk to someone before heading up-"

"wait you work here?" soonyoung asks with his mouth hanging open, jihoon could only blink in surprise that soonyoung had realized that just now. he laughed, before pinching soonyoung's shoulder which made the taller whine.

"'course i do, now go before yoongi hyung kicks your ass." jihoon motioned to the elevator opening infront of them. soonyoung nodded, biting his lower lip as he hesitated to say something. jihoon steps inside the elevator, while soonyoung stays below because he was supposed to meet this woozi guy at one of the practice rooms below.

"wait!" jihoon shrieks in surprise when soonyoung's palm suddenly appeared between the elevator door before it closes. the door opened again, revealing a red-faced soonyoung who spoke shyly at jihoon.

"do you, perhaps, wanna go out with me?" he asked, avoiding jihoon's eyes shyly as he waited for a response. jihoon's eyes widened in surprise, and couldn't hold back the blush forming on his face.

"s-sure." jihoon responds, scrunching up his nose while ducking his head when soonyoung turns to look at him in glee.

"really?! alright, i look forward to our date some other time!" was the last thing soonyoung had said before the elevator door closed.

-

"what are you doing here?" jihoon asks in confusion once he opened the door to a practice room he was supposed to meet a guy named _hoshi_. but instead, there he saw soonyoung sitting in the middle of the room while fiddling with his phone. he flinched at jihoon's voice, lifting his head up to look at jihoon with a surprised look.

"well, i was supposed to meet woozi here, and i'm lucky because i think he's late. what are you doing here?" realization dawned to jihoon, that soonyoung was supposed to be meeting him. jihoon steps inside the practice room, closing the door behind him and thought of how soonyoung had the cutest confused look.

"idiot." jihoon giggles, sitting down beside soonyoung with a grin. soonyoung's frown deepens, still clueless as to why jihoon was sitting beside him right now. it seems that soonyoung wasn't realizing it anytime sooner so he playfully slapped his forearm and rolled his eyes.

"i'm woozi, idiot." soonyoung blinks, before his mouth open in shock and… horror? his face was immediately painted in a bright pink hue before turning his head away in embarrassment. jihoon could only laugh at how cute he looked.

"oh my god why am i so dumb." soonyoung whispers, burying his face on his palm in shame. jihoon seems to only laugh harder at that, the beautiful sound of his laughter bouncing and echoing around the practice room and soonyoung wouldn't mind listening to it for the rest of his life.

"you weren't like how they described you! they said you were scary and intimidating and looked like you'll kill anyone in your way. you're not like that! you're tiny and adorable and cute that i just want to say your cheeks and keep you in my pocket forever and bring you back home to cuddle all night long." jihoon stops laughing as his place cheeks was now painted in crimson, the tip of his ears reddening and growing hot.

"shut up!" jihoon squawks, hitting soonyoung's shoulder in embarrassment. it was soonyoung's turn to laugh, shamelessly teasing jihoon's red face.

soon enough, the laughter died and it was just the two of them staring deeply at each other's eyes. jihoon could feel his chest pounding on his ribcage and it felt like it would fly anytime now, and he thinks it's impossible to feel like this for a stranger he just had met today.

jihoon suddenly gets up, and soonyoung followed after jihoon motioned him to. jihoon offers his hand to soonyoung, to which the other eagerly held before his face splits to a grin.

"let's go to the date you promised me."

maybe jihoon does believes in love at first sight.


End file.
